


A Discussion of Gifts (In Both Theory and Practice)

by ninwrites



Series: Do I Dare Disturb The Universe? [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Absolutely No Angst, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Gen, Gift Giving, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuties in love, this is literally all about presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: My bite-sized contribution to Valentine's Day:"After all the gifts he's received, it seems only appropriate to get something for him. He deserves to be ... to be pampered, more than Alec does, really."(Or the one in which the author blurts out a speel of fluff around the idea of random, unprovoked gifts.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notcrypticbutcoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrypticbutcoy/gifts).



> Based off this conversation with the always fantastic and darling vulturemonem: _And now I'm thinking about Magnus randomly buying Alec pretty scarves and soft sweaters and maybe a nice pair of jeans, and it becomes a thing, and then one day Alec sees some fancy nail varnish, or a really gorgeous silky shirt, or some kind of beautiful jewellery, and whatever it is, it just screams Magnus, and Alec can't help himself, he buys it, and the nervous anticipation is worth it for the lovesick look Magnus gets when Alec gives it to him. ___
> 
> Thank you for the inspiration. And everything else. x

They meet outside a bookstore, of all places.

Magnus is completely smitten at first glance. Alec is dazed, but less because of Magnus' beauty and more because of his own embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry," He sputters, bending down to collect the books that he'd knocked out, both from his own hands and those of the stranger he'd bumped into. "I should have been looking where I was going-"

The response comes, quick and warm. "Don't blame yourself, darling. We're both partly at fault."

Alec stands up, books clutched in his arms. The man he'd bumped into is smiling, and Alec swallows the urge to apologise again. Instead, he glances at the books in his arms, trying to sort them out.

"You have an interesting taste in books." He says, handing the ones that aren't his over. From Ancient Greek tragedy collections to adult romance novels that Alec would normally call ... well, trashy.

"What can I say, I have an eclectic taste. In many things." The sentence is punctuated with a coy wink, and surprisingly, instead of being any more embarrassed, Alec finds himself laughing.

"I still feel bad for bumping into you." He smiles, weakly. "Can I, can I get you a coffee or something? There's this really nice shop down the road-"

The man smiles brightly. "I think I know the one. Are you sure, though? I don't need an apology coffee."

Alec's smile gains a little strength. "How about a date-coffee instead?"

"Now that is something I can easily get on board with."

 

* * *

 

"You're kidding?"

Magnus stirs his iced mocha latte, the ice cubes clinking against the glass. "I am being completely serious. My cat's name is Chairman Meow."

Alec laughs, so much that a tiny little snort comes out. He lifts his hand to cover his mouth, as though by doing so he'll be able to prevent himself from doing it again. Magnus is smiling at him though, with a look that's almost affectionate - if the universe is giving Alec a break, Magnus might just be endeared.

Either that, or Alec is just foolishly hopeful.

"I can't tell if that's sweet or just weird." Alec admits, stirring a sachet of sugar into his own gloomily black coffee.

"It's a bit of both." Magnus acknowledges.

His eyes are practically sparkling, and Alec knows it isn't a light reflection, because the lights of the coffee shop are warm but dim, not bright enough to hit anything, really. Not that he's sure _what_ it is, because he doesn't do this - _date_ , he doesn't date a lot, some would argue _at all_ , so he doesn't feel qualified to assume anything.

"I usually loathe to ask such tedious questions, but I think you're quite interesting," Magnus tilts his head, his eyes narrowing. "And I want to know, pretty much everything, so - what do you do, Alexander?"

Alec startles, but manages to recover pretty quickly. "I'm in my final year of law, actually, I'm studying to be a criminal defence laywer. My parents are kind of what got me into it - my father's a High Court judge and my mother's a Supreme Court barrister, so it made sense for me to enter the same career path."

Magnus' eyes are blown wide, and Alec wonders if he said something he shouldn't have. They sit in semi-awkward silence for what feels like minutes but is surely only seconds, before Magnus lets out a low whistle.

"A criminal defence lawyer..." Magnus whispers, his eyes on Alec's the whole time. A slight thrill races down Alec's spine. "Oh, you've just gotten a thousand times hotter, Alexander."

Alec bites the inside of his cheek, fighting to ignore the heat creeping up his neck. "Is that so?"

Magnus nods, and something in Alec believes him. "Absolutely."

"What - what do you do?" Alec asks, his voice disappointingly shaken. "For a living?"

Magnus' face lights up the brightness of his smile. "I'm so glad you asked. I am actually a freelance fashion designer attempting to build up by reputation by working through an internship with a pretty big company - I won't bore you with the details, but fashion is pretty much my core hobby, and I'm hoping to start my own company in the future."

Alec shuffles in his chair, subconsciously leaning closer. "That's interesting. My sister, Isabelle, is pretty into fashion too. She's studying microbiology, though, at the moment. She wants to be a forensic pathologist. I wouldn't be surprised if she made her own labcoat, at some point, though, it's something I could see her doing."

Magnus sips his drink, his eyes locked on Alec the entire time. It should be unnerving, such intense, unwavering contact, but it's - not.

"She sounds lovely. You speak pretty fondly of her."

Alec breaks their gaze, staring at his own hand, wrapped around the coffee mug. "Wer're very close. Her, and my adopted brother Jace - they're my best friends."

Magnus smiles warmly. Alec feels like he's melting.

"My best friends range from an E.R nurse, a hotel manager and a stuffy antiques collector." Magnus shrugs, a sort of 'what-can-you-do' motion. "We're an odd bunch. None of them appreciate my sense of style though, it's really quite unfortunate."

Alec sips his coffee. It's hot, enough to warm his insides, down to his toes. "I'm sure. You, uh, you seem very ... fashionable."

He scrunches his forehead, cringing at his own ineloquency. Could he not have come up with anything better than 'very fashionable'?

"You're very sweet." Magnus says, sounding amused. "Thank you. I must say, you're pretty easy on the eyes, yourself - although, frankly that sweater is an _abomination_."

Alec plucks at the front of his sweater, glancing down. It's nice and soft, and sure, the colour's faded a bit in places, so it's less black and somewhere along the spectrum of grey-to-green, but it's his favourite sweater. And it's really comfortable.

"But it's my favourite."

"I can see that," Magnus laughs. "It's barely holding itself together."

Alec huffs. Magnus has a point.

"I'll just have to integrate some better fashion sense into that pretty head of yours." Magnus says, off-handedly. "At the very least, a sweater without holes in the sleeves."

Alec slips his thumbs through aforementioned holes, and shrugs. "If that's what you want."

"It's not about what I need, Alexander." Magnus smirks, though he sounds serious. "It is about the greater good of society. Better than that, the greater good of _fashion_."

 

* * *

 

Alec doesn't put much stock into Magnus' claim, which in hindsight, is a terrible miscalculation on his part.

"You actually bought me a sweater?"

It's only their second date, Alec has literally just walked into the bar where Magnus had suggested they meet. After a quick hello kiss, Magnus had held out a plain, nondescript black bag, inside of which contained a darky navy sweater that's heavenly soft to the touch.

"I told you I would." Magnus states, as though his reasoning is obvious.

Alec tangles his fingers in the fabric and sighs. "You really shouldn't have."

He doesn't understand why. This is only their second date. They've kissed once - and though it was heart-meltingly wonderful, everything is still new and unknown, and Alec doesn't seen any point for Magnus to buy him a gift.

Should he get Magnus a gift? He wouldn't even know what to give him.

"Alec," Magnus reaches for Alec's hand, their fingers slotting together without preamble. "I wanted to. I was already in a store, looking for a new shirt-" Magnus twists his arm, showing off the faint silver lining of his mauve silk shirt. "For our date, and I saw the sweater and simply couldn't resist."

"Well, thank you." Alec clutches the bag like life support. "I really appreciate it."

He breathes in, and then surges forward, pressing a firm kiss against Magnus' mouth. Their lips move in gentle tandem, slow and warm and eternal, and when they pull away, Alec feels like a puddle.

Magnus breathes out, a little dazily. "Anytime. Especially if _that_ is the response I get."

Alec laughs, a little giddily. "Should we sit? I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

It has been a long day. He'd been late to his morning lecture, because he'd slept through his alarm, and his mood hadn't been picked up until after lunch when he'd finally gotten his caffeine fix, hours after he'd needed it.

And then he'd spent the rest of the day scouring through case files in preparation for his current assignments, before he'd belatedly remembered he had a date. As a result, his hair is untidy, there's a minor tear on his jeans and he's wearing all black because he didn't have the time to find anything of colour.

None of it seems to matter as much now, with Magnus' dazzling eyes and dizzying smile.

They sit at a secluded booth away from the main bar area where they'll be able to hear each other talk. And, of course, it's not exactly a downside that the low lighting creates a romantic, soft atmosphere.

"How was your day?" Magnus asks, once they've settled down, Alec's gift sitting between his feet.

"Horrible," Alec admits, honest as always. He conjures a smile, weak though it is. "I slept in and missed the first twenty minutes of my morning lecture, so I didn't even have a chance to have a coffee beforehand."

Magnus frowns sympathetically. "Oh, you poor dear. Wake-up coffee is essential."

"I know," Alec leans back in his chair, stretching his legs out. His foot bumps into Magnus', but before he can pull it back or apologise, Magnus moves so that their legs are pressed together, inescapable.

"But, enough about my terrible day - how was yours?" Alec asks, shifting the attention away from himself. He's not used to talking about himself, at all, let alone this much.

"Unfortunately wonderful."

"Unfortunately?" Alec echoes.

Magnus smiles. "Well, I don't want to brag about how good my day was, after you've had such a horrible one."

Alec shrugs. "Think of it as a distraction, then. I can live vicariously through your good day and ignore my own crappy one."

Magnus' laugh is lighthearted and a little fond. "If you insist. The company that I intern for are considering one of my designs for part of their Spring/Summer collection, and if they do decide to choose it, I'll get to attend New York Fashion Week in September. Even just being considered is going to help my career immensely."

"Magnus, that's incredible!" Alec stares in awe. He might not understand on a personal level, but it's obvious to even those as fashion-impaired as he is can see how important it is to Magnus. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Magnus tilts his head in a mock bow. There's something enchanting about the way he's looking at Alec, like he's watching something worth noting, a meteor shower or a lightning storm.

Something fascinating and a little rare.

Magnus pushes his chair back, the scraping sound breaking the spell that Alec had fallen under.

"I'm going to get us some drinks. Any preference?"

"Uh, nothing that looks scientifically bright?" Alec smiles awkwardly. "A beer would be good."

"Coming right up," Magnus winks, spinning on his heel towards the bar.

Alec doesn't realise that he's watching Magnus until a strong hand clamps on his shoulder.

"Hey, Lightwood."

Alec spins around, startled enough to rock the legs of the chair - he manages to catch his balance, though it's uneven ground for a moment. He finds himself staring into the startingly blue eyes of his Criminology classmate, Lydia Branwell.

They're friends, or somewhere close to that, both of them too busy to spend much time together outside of their classes. She's nice, though, passionate and driven to an extent that is far greater than his own, and his respect for her is boundless.

"Hey, Branwell." Alec smiles faintly, fully aware of his current social situation.

"I'm a little surprised to see you here," Lydia admits, glancing around curiously. "This doesn't really seem like your scene."

Alec scoffs. "It's not." He smiles, bashfully. "I'm, uh, I'm here on a date."

Lydia raises a neat eyebrow. "A date? That's great Alec."

Lydia is more than aware of his limited experience. They'd bonded over it, Lydia finding herself with few past relationships because of her scathing wit and brutal honesty. Alec likes her for her brashness - it seems that not everybody else shares his viewpoint.

Alec smiles, glancing at the bar where Magnus is standing. "Yeah - I know, it's pretty unlike me, and I'm a little nervous, but he's really great."

Lydia's smile is brilliant, and kind all wrapped in one. "Well, I'd best leave you to it, then. Have a good time - I'll see for you study group on Tuesday?"

"Thanks. Yeah, I'll see you then."

Alec waves curtly, turning back just as Magnus returns to their table, drinks in hand, curiosity written clearly into his expression.

"Beer, as requested." Magnus sets their drinks down, sliding into his seat. It's clear that he wants to know who Alec was just talking to, but is too polite to ask.

"That was Lydia, she's a classmate. She's hoping to join the state prosecution's office, though, a slightly different direction to me."

"Of course you have smart friends, too." Magnus slides his finger up the stem of his cocktail glass. "What do you do for fun, debate politics and quiz each other on vocabulary?"

Alec takes a long, slow sip of his beer. "No," He says. "Not always. I do archery, too."

"Achery?" Magnus' eyes flick over Alec's face. "Is there anything you cannot do?"

"Dress myself, apparently." Alec jokes. Magnus, thankfully, laughs, which means he understood Alec's faint attempt at sarcasm.

Magnus' eyes trail a burning hot gaze, dancing over Alec like he's actually drinking him in. "I think you've done a pretty good job, today. You look positively _delicious_ , Alexander."

The only response Alec finds appropriate is to pull Magnus forward with a hand on his cheek, and press their lips together in a long, achingly slow kiss, the rest of the bar melting away with everything else that holds no importance.

The only thing that matters is the man he's on a date with.

 

* * *

 

"I got you something."

They're in Magnus' apartment, Alec lying with his head on Magnus' lap, some generic romantic comedy playing out on the television screen in front of them. Alec isn't really paying attention - Magnus had pulled him down after he complained of a headache, and is currently running his hands through Alec's hair, slow and soothing, lulling him into a calm state of nothingness.

That is, until Magnus had broken the serene quiet.

" _Another_ something?" Alec asks, playing with the seam of Magnus' jeans.

Magnus had, on top of the sweater, bought him a scarily well-fitting leather jacket that Alec hasn't really taken off in the three weeks since, and a new phone case that doubles as a wallet because he knows how much Alec likes practicality, and just last week, a new watch because the strap of Alec's had snapped off.

They've only been dating for six weeks.

"I couldn't resist." Magnus admits.

Alec tilts his head, looking up at Magnus. "You can never resist."

"It's one of my few flaws." Magnus acknowledges. He's grinning, exuberantly, and Alec hates that he can't ignore it.

He sighs, and rolls over, his legs hanging over the edge of Magnus' couch. "What did you get?"

Magnus bends down, kissing Alec's forehead, before jumping up, giving Alec barely a second of notice to sit up.

He falls back down, knees curved over the arm of Magnus' couch, head smushed into the cushions. "A little warning next time," He mumbles. "Won't go astray."

He's rolled over and sitting up properly when Magnus returns, a gleaming black bag in hand. Either he only goes to the one store to buy these gifts, or he just has a full stock of these types of bags, because Alec has never seen any variation.

"I think you might just be a shopaholic." Alec states, as Magnus falls gracefully back onto the couch. "There can't be any other logical reason."

"Perhaps it's just because I'm quite fond of my boyfriend, and like getting nice things for him, because he doesn't understand that he deserves things as pretty as he is." Magnus stares, daring Alec to argue.

Instead of bothering, Alec just rolls his eyes, though the movement is nothing but fond.

"Perhaps _my_ boyfriend just won't admit his own addiction." Alec mumbles beneath his breath. Magnus kisses him briefly, pulling back to hand the bag to Alec.

"Stop judging and open your gift." Magnus demands.

It's a scarf, a very nice scarf, thick enough for winter but smooth enough to not scratch the underside of his chin when he wears it, a brilliant cobalt blue with dark fringes and faint markings that shimmer when he runs his hand over them.

"Magnus, this is - this is beautiful." Alec whispers, grazing his fingers over the accessory.

"It made me think of you." Magnus says, just as quietly. "The blue, especially."

Alec stares at the scarf in his hands. He can see how it might bear a similar resemblance to his eyes in terms of colour ... the garment suddenly feels very heavy, weighed down by the sentiment he knows it carries.

"You're not being fair." Alec mutters. He sounds petulant, childish, but this is the fifth gift Magnus has bought him in around as many weeks, and Alec hasn't gotten him anything, and it's all just too much and not fair at all.

"I'm not being fair?" Magnus smiles, looking more amused at Alec's statement than confused. "Why is that?"

"Because you're just - you're giving me all these gifts, and you're - you're sweet, and a wonderful boyfriend, and you do all these things, and it's just not fair. How am I supposed to compare when you do such lovely things?"

Magnus reaches out, taking one of Alec's hands and bringing it up to his mouth, brushing a light kiss against the ridge of his knuckles. "You don't have to compare yourself to me - in any way, Alexander. I do these things because I want to, because I _really_ like you, a lot, and it feels good to make you happy, to see you happy." He rubs his thumb along the back of Alec's hand. "Your smile is one of my favourite things."

Alec ignores his heated cheeks, and rests his head against Magnus' shoulder. "You're one of my favourite things."

He hides his face in the crook of Magnus' shoulder, at first, before slowly kissing up the column of Magnus' neck, along his jaw and up to his mouth, trying to put every emotion, every inch of gratitude and affection into the kiss es as he can.

Everything that he's failing to with words.

 

* * *

 

It's purple.

It's purple and it's shimmering and Alec is reaching out for it before he can even register the movement of his own actions.

The nail varnish stands out against his pale palm, and that only makes Alec stare harder. Magnus would love this. He has a whole neatly organised box just for nail varnish - Alec has seen it. He'd stared then too. Imagined Magnus' beautiful hands with each swatch of colour, even fleetingly considered what he'd use for his own hands, were he to dare.

He rolls the bottle around in his hand. He could get it for Magnus. He _should_ get it for Magnus. After all the gifts he's received, it seems only appropriate to get something for him. He deserves to be ... to be pampered, more than Alec does, really.

Alec's feet carry him to the front counter, and once he's there, he figures he can't really turn around. So he hands the money over, recieves the small white bag and thanks the cashier before he loses his nerve.

He's never done anything like this before. It's a little thrilling, though. Knowing that he's bought Magnus a gift, imagining his response - Alec kind of wants to give it to him now. He can't, because Magnus is busy working on his designs, getting them ready for Fashion Week, even though it's still a few months away, and Alec doesn't want to interrupt his work.

Besides, he's meeting Magnus for a date, tomorrow, a cinema date, so he can always give it to Magnus then.

It's just - Alec is burning on exhiliration, and he's worried that if he doesn't do it before the rush depletes, he'll end up talking himself out of it.

After all of the things that Magnus has bought him, just because he can, because he wants to, because he wants to give Alec these nice things - because in Magnus' mind, Alec deserves all of these nice things - Alec just wants to do the same thing.

If anyone deserves nice things, it's Magnus.

 

* * *

 

"Sorry about the mess," Alec smiles wryly. "I haven't really had a chance to properly tidy up."

Magnus glances around - he's only been to Alec's apartment a few times, it's always seemed easier for them to hang out or stay at Magnus'. His apartment is smaller than Magnus' loft, with a lot less furniture too. He has the essentials, a black velvet couch with a brown throw hanging over the back, a coffee table littered with textbooks and print-outs, a normal-sized flat screen, and a six-seat dining table.

He has ten mugs in his cupboard, most of which belong to his siblings, and twelve glasses in the overhead cabinet, because they came in a set with the plates and bowls, though the cutlery is mostly mismatched.

Frames dot the walls, here and there, of him, and his siblings, and his parents, and their cat Church. Most of which had been bought by Isabelle as a house-warming present when he first moved in.

"Mess?" Magnus chuckles lightly. "Alexander, _my_ apartment is messy. This can barely be considered untidy."

Alec stares at the haphazard sprawl on his coffee table, the mug in the sink from this morning, the stack of mail chucked on the end of the kitchen bench, the cluster of miscellaneous crap dumped on the dining table ... and frowns.

"Are we looking at the same apartment?" He asks, slowly.

Magnus sweeps past, putting down the bottle of wine he'd insisted on bringing. "I'd hope so."

He's smiling, so _enchantingly_ sweet. Like he's genuinely enthusiastic to be in Alec's apartment. Alec's untidy, boring, plain apartment.

Alec thinks of the purple nail varnish, waiting at the back of his top bedside drawer. He's had it for almost two weeks, but he can't seem to gather the courage to hand it over. There's never been a moment that feels right, and Alec isn't like Magnus, he can't just pull out a gift and hand it over - he doesn't have that level of sophisticated confidence, he's too tense, even at just the thought of it.

What if Magnus doesn't like it, what if he thinks it's weird or he thanks Alec but doesn't really mean it? Alec isn't ready to face that uncertainty. Not yet.

"So, what is the plan for tonight?" Magnus asks, leaning his hip casually against the kitchen benchtop, jacket held loosely in his hands.

It had been Alec's idea, to invite him over for evening drinks, because their lives have been too hectic in the past week for them to properly spend much time together - and Alec had gotten to a point where he was beginning to seriously miss Magnus. Which is stupid, really - they've only been dating for two months, that can't be long enough for him to become so ... so desperately attatched.

He would have invited Magnus over for dinner, but he'd already made plans with Jace and Isabelle, and it's rare he gets to spend time with both of them at once. And something about sitting with Magnus, just talking and spending time together after such an unfair amount of time apart, just really appeals to him.

"I don't have anything specific planned. I figured we could watch a movie, or just, you know, just chat. If you want."

The corner of Magnus' mouth quirks up, into a smirk that seizes control of Alec's breath. "Sounds fun."

There's something about the lean curve of his body against the marble countertop that beckons Alec forward like the call of a siren. He slides the wine bottle closer to the center of the bench, where it's safe, completely out of harm's way, and glances at Magnus from the corner of his eye.

Magnus is watching him, carefully, not moving, yet not static either. Alec is achingly aware of his gaze, and he uses it to propel himself forward, slowly, as fluidly as his gangly limbs will allow.

His fingertips brush a trail up Magnus' arm, bare without the burgundy jacket, still held in his hands. Magnus' top is an elegant black made of loose delicate lace that dips and flows over the muscles of his arms and the toned ridges of his torso. The fact that Alec can see what is usually hidden is both exhilirating and alarming - he's not usually confronted by it so early on, and yet, at the same time, seeing it, right there in front of him, is just as exciting as having to search for it.

Magnus looks at him demurely, lids shimmering with charcoal eyeshadow, eyeliner curled in a particulate wing, bringing attention to the gold flecks in his green eyes, flecks that sparkle with exuberant anticipation.

"This is fun, too." Magnus' hand settles at the small of Alec's back, pressed firmly against the grey button-up.

Alec hums, and continues the path up Magnus' arm. It is fun. Being so close to Magnus, yet tantalisingly far from the destination he desires most. Taking his time because he has it. It's all fun.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk, instead?" Alec curls his fingertips against the nape of Magnus' neck, watching Magnus' jaw twitches. It's a very _particular_ spot, for Magnus, his neck - so Alec has learned, over the prior weeks. "I had an interesting day. I'd be happy to share."

Magnus tuts, low in his throat. His free hand catches a belt loop and tugs Alec forward, their chests brought flush together.

"As much as I would love to hear about your day," Magnus slips a hand beneath Alec's shirt, his fingers pressing against the ridge of Alec's spine. "I'm a little more interested in far more _pressing_ ," Magnus briefly brushes his lips against the underside of Alec's chin. "Matters, at the moment."

Alec laughs softly, his breath ghosting over Magnus' cheek. He presses a soft kiss against the sharp cut of Magnus' jaw, continuing with a line towards his ear.

"Pressing? Let me take the weight off for you, then." Alec whispers in Magnus' ear.

Magnus' breath hitches, but it's nothing compared to the broken gasp that slips out when Alec grips his hips tightly and lifts him onto the countertop, his jacket falling to the floor, all but forgotten. The countertop is low, around waist-height, and Magnus is light enough that Alec doesn't need to exert much strength.

Magnus stares at him, wide-eyed and a little slack-jawed. There's an odd colouring in his cheeks - and it's not makeup, because Alec knows what it looks like when Magnus is wearing blush, and that's not it.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood." Magnus hasn't blinked in the last ten seconds and Alec doesn't know whether to be scared or a little turned on. Or both. "You have never been more attractive."

Alec laughs, and for a fleeting moment he wonders if that's going to ruin the moment, but Magnus' smile just grows, and his arms wind smoothly around Alec's neck, pulling him closer. His ankles hook loosely behind Alec's thighs, keeping him in place.

Alec quite likes the position, personally. He slips a hand beneath Magnus' shirt, adjusting his hold so that it's more comfortable for both of them.

"How's the view up there?" Alec asks, teasingly. They're closer in height now, with Magnus sitting on the counter. Which he'd cleaned ten minutes before Magnus had turned up.

"Pretty good, from where I'm sitting." Magnus rubs a thumb up and down the nape of Alec's neck. "I think I'd like it if you were closer, though."

Alec fiddles with the chain of one of Magnus' draping necklaces. This one is small, silver with a slim arrow pendant. Because of Alec's penchant for archery. Because Magnus is just _like that._

"Hm." Alec lets go of the necklace, slipping his hand up so that it's cupping Magnus' jaw. "I think I can manage that."

Alec leans in, and Magnus is smiling into the kiss before their lips have even touched. The smile does fade, though, around the time when Alec darts his tongue out, pressing it against the seam of Magnus' mouth. That's when things start to become a little more serious, more heated, though no less heart pumping.

Magnus tightens his position, his legs effectively trapping Alec, his arms keeping Alec's face close to his, as though Alec is stupid enough to try and pull away. Alec catches Magnus' bottom lip between his own, sucks a little before surging forward, harder, completely enveloping Magnus' lip. Magnus shudders out a breathy moan - Alec swallows it, nose bumping against Magnus' in his haste to keep his lips attatched to his boyfriend's at every possible moment.

Magnus is the one to pull back, chest heaving, but Alec isn't ready to let him go yet, so he moves on, attatches his lips to the column of Magnus' throat, that one sensitve spot behind his ear that drives him absolutely _crazy._

 _"Alexander,"_ Magnus gasps, fingers tugging at the ends of Alec's hair, tight but not painfully so. "Oh - _oh."_

Alec smiles against Magnus' throat, and licks over the bite he'd just made.

It amazes even him, sometimes, his levels of adamant boldness - Magnus has barely been inside his apartment for ten minutes, and Alec already has him up on the countertop, the early workings of a very bright bite mark on his neck.

"You know, we could just do this all night." Magnus says, once Alec has moved away from his neck. They're just looking at each other now, wrapped in this little bubble of time and space that is all theirs, and Alec gets what Magnus means, the last thing he wants to do at the moment is move.

"I'm not complaining." Alec rubs his hand up and down Magnus' back. Magnus, in an almost synchronised movement, plays with the nape of Alec's neck, lightly-pressed fingertips and-

And soothing nails scratching across his skin.

Nails.

Could he - could he really do it? Now? It feels more right in this moment than any other that he's considered.

"Hey, Mags?"

Magnus hums in response, shifting so his forehead rests against Alec's. It's calm, now, pleasant and heartwarming, in a way. Nice.

"I, uh, I got you - something."

Magnus stills, and for a moment, Alec seriously wonders if he's said something wrong, if maybe the moment wasn't right. But then Magnus lets out a slow exhale of air, and he's smiling, the smile growing with each second that passes, as though it's taking him a little while for Alec's words to sink in.

By the time Alec feels comfortable saying anything, Magnus' smile has spread into a wide, brilliant grin.

"Can I - I'm going to go get it." Alec states. He doesn't understand why he's so nervous. Well, he does, because he wants Magnus to like it, and he doesn't know if he will, but it's _Magnus_ , and he has no reason to be nervous around Magnus, not anymore.

"Please do." Magnus says. Alec still hasn't moved yet.

He does move, eventually, though taking his hands off Magnus is hard, and stepping away is even harder.

He rushes to his room with hasty steps, kind of eager now, to get the gift and give it to Magnus. First drawer, still in that little white bag, now more exciting - and a lot less daunting.

He inhales deeply as he returns to the loungeroom. Magnus is still sitting in the spot where Alec left him, legs swinging back and forth, chunky purple boots knocking against the counter. He looks...

He looks adorable.

And strange as it is, it eases Alec's concerns a bit. This is just Magnus.

Just Magnus.

"Ooh," Magnus jumps off the bench as soon as he sees Alec, hands clamped in front of him excitedly. "It comes with a cute little bag, too!"

Alec's heart skips a beat. "Yeah."

He smiles, hesitantly, and hands the bag over. He knows that worrying about this is just pointless, but he can't seem to swallow past the small lump in his throat, can't cease the beating of his frenetic heart. He just, he-

"I really hope you like it."

Magnus hasn't looked in the bag yet - he's still looking at Alec. Grinning. "I have no doubt that I will."

Alec shifts his weight anxiously, from foot to foot as Magnus peers into the bag. Seconds pass like hours, and all Alec can do is wait and stare, watch as Magnus' expression flickers through a range of emotions, curiosity, surprise, happiness - to downright pure _awe._

"Alexander..." Magnus looks up - he looks, shocked, but in an unbelievably good way. "You didn't have to."

Alec laughs then, light and carefree. "I know. I wanted to."

He feels like air. All the weight has melted, and he's left with the warmth that Magnus' awe-inspiring smile has created deep within his chest.

Magnus reaches into the bag, his dextrous fingers wrapped around the bottle. It looks fascinatingly dark against his skin, and Alec wonders if it's appropriate to be thinking about how it would look if Magnus used it for it's intended purpose.

"The colour is gorgeous," Magnus says, slowly, rolling the bottle in his palm. "Alec - thank you."

Alec shrugs. His cheeks are burning but it's nothing compared to the heat in Magnus' eyes.

Alec's already leaning in, before Magnus' hand has even grazed his jaw. The kiss is hot and evenly paced and Alec can practically feel the gratitude from Magnus bleeding through every tingling point of contact.

It had been foolish, worrying that Magnus would have any problem with his gift. The reaction he's recieved is even better than he'd dared to imagine.

 

* * *

 

Alec is out shopping with Isabelle - _shopping_ translating to following his sister around and carrying all her bags for her - when he spots something he knows is undoubtedly perfect for Magnus.

"Hey, Iz?"

Isabelle whirls around, hand already on her hip, handbag hanging from her wrist. There's an edged impatience to her expression, as though she's waiting to hear his explanation before stalking off on him.

It's no surprise to anyone that Alec pretty much hates shopping. But he loves his sister, and he likes talking to her, so this is their compromise. Alec gets to spend time with her, Isabelle gets to shop. Except for when Alec is trying to slow her down, of course - then the deal is just over.

"I'm just going to duck into this store." Alec jerks his head towards in the direction of the clean, opaque and straight-up _beautiful_ jewellery store. "Just, just for a second."

Isabelle glances at the store, her eyes widening as the realisation sinks in. She's practically glowing with pride, her stained red lips stretching into a teasing smirk. "Any particular reason?"

Alec starts to shake his head, and then stops, because there's really no point in bothering. "I want to get something. For Magnus. And there's - there's something in _there_ -" He nods, again, towards the store, as if his point isn't accurately conveyed without it. "That I want to have a look at."

Isabelle narrows her eyes, looking for something, probably. Alec doesn't know what. But she must find it, whatever it is.

"Okay." She says, like it's that easy.

Isabelle hooks her hand through his arm, the one only holding two bags, not four, and tugs him forward. It's the unknown motivation he needs to swallow his apprehension and accept the fact that there is something in the store he is going to get for Magnus, and that Magnus will - most likely, hopefully, like it. Love it, even.

They enter the store, and Alec makes a beeline for the window display - leaving Isabelle to smalltalk with the store attendant. Alec doesn't do smalltalk very well. He's too awkward and he stutters a lot because he has no clear plan of what to say, because he doesn't _know them._

What do you say to a stranger? How are you? Like this weather? They probably hear that a lot, anyway, so what is the point in him asking it. That's just making them repeat it. And _that's_ just annoying.

No, Isabelle is better at that, she can handle it. So Alec lets her. He's got more important things on his mind.

It's a necklace. A thin, elegant silver chain, with delicate links that sparkle under the artificial lighting. And a small glittering pendant.

An 'A'.

"Excuse me?" He turns around, dragging his eyes away from the necklace. The store attendant looks over attentively, already sporting a charming smile.

"Found something?" She raises her eyebrows, delicately. Isabelle stands behind her, head titled curiously. Alec's never really found himself in this position before, and she knows it.

"This necklace?" Alec fiddles with the end of his jacket sleeve, and nods towards the display. "The - the one with the letter pendant?"

"Ah, yes." The attendant steps forward on clicking heels, smooth and professional. "A lovely choice."

She reaches into the window, pulling out the chain, held carefully between her slim fingers. Her green eyes flicker between Alec and Isabelle, and Alec feels a little uncomfortable. He just wants to get a necklace for his boyfriend, not play social mind games with a store attendant.

"Is this a gift? For a special someone?"

Isabelle hides a light chuckle behind her hand. The attendant is still looking between them, almost expectantly, and Alec really wishes he understood what he's so blatantly missing.

It sinks in, eventually. Alec has to resist the flooding urge to groan aloud.

_Damn straight people._

"A very special someone." Alec states, his words surprisingly without bite, though not without a healthy dose of sarcasm. "My boyfriend."

The flicker of emotions, shock, realisation, shame, guilt, flash past within a second. Alec pushes down the sense of satisfaction - it's cruel, really, the poor store attendant didn't know that she was being heteronormative. Many people don't. That's just how the world works. It sucks. But it's the truth.

"Would you like it wrapped?" The attendant asks, her voice as strong and upbeat as before.

"Yes, please." Alec asks.

He joins Isabelle at the counter as the necklace is being slipped carefully into a small, black box. She knocks his elbow, grinning at him broadly. Letting him know that she's proud of him, that he's done a good thing.

Which. He knows. He's not as worried, this time, that Magnus is going to like it. His only doubts are that it's a little self-centered, giving his boyfriend a pendant with the first letter of _his_ name.

But when he'd looked at the necklace, it just felt ... right. It felt like something that he'd regret skipping past.

He pays for the necklace, and the bag it comes inside joins the rest of the ones on his wrist. Despite the other six, it weighs the heaviest.

 

* * *

 

Alec doesn't plan a point to go and see Magnus. He just, sort of ... turns up, at Magnus' apartment, a few days after buying the necklace. He doesn't call or text beforehand, which in hindsight is something he should have considered, but by the time he realises it he's already knocked, so there isn't much he can do - except apologise if Magnus is, indeed busy.

Even if it is Sunday. (Magnus doesn't seem to play by the assumed rules of others. 'Days do not govern' him. Apparently.)

Alec is about to knock again when the door swings open, his boyfriend standing patiently on the other side. Magnus' hair is damp, a few droplets of water sliding down his neck. There's no makeup, no jewellery bar the snake cuff he hardly ever takes off, nothing elaborate or ornate. He's barefoot, too, in just a silk, peach robe with subtle gold linings.

Alec feels both honoured and invasive. Magnus, appears to have no such qualms about his - literal and figurative - state of undress.

"Alexander, what a pleasant surprise." Everything about Magnus is glowing, which doesn't make sense, because he's all soft and bare, he's not wearing anything extravagant, but yet, he's still - the only way to describe is postively _glowing_.

"Hi." Alec slips his hand into his pocket, gripping the small black box. He doesn't feel as nervous anymore - a little bit, naturally, but it's drowned under his excitement. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Magnus leans against the doorway There's something open, simple, about the stance. "Actually, you have wonderful timing. I was planning on texting you - after I'd gotten dressed."

Heat crawls slowly up the back of Alec's neck. He's grateful for the high collar of his jacket, the protection it provides him. "I see."

"Please, come in." Magnus steps aside, hands gesturing in a flourished movement. "I'll put on some tea - I just got this lovely strawberry white tea, absolutely delicious, if you can stand the wait."

Alec thinks he could stand the wait. "Sounds good."

He follows Magnus in, hands still tucked in his pockets. He watches with idle curiosity, as Magnus flits around the kitchen, the bubbling rumble of the kettle filling the room with background noise.

It's pleasant and calm and just normal enough to feel exciting in it's mundaneness.

However Alec isn't good during static moments, despite how nice they might feel, and the box in his pocket feels like it's about to burn through the fabric. He needs to do something about it - now, preferably, or as close to _now_ as he can.

"Sugar?" Magnus is facing away from Alec. Alec takes the opportunity while he has it.

"That's a new one."

There's a heavy, bated second before Magnus turns around, luminescent grin on his face. "I meant in your tea, Alexander - I wasn't trying out a new nickname. However, if you really like it that much-"

Alec frowns, his face scrunching up. "Please, god, no. That makes it sound-" Alec grimaces. "No." Then, quietly adds: "One, please."

Magnus' laugh is heartwarming. "Noted." He returns to the tea-making, and Alec returns to the box in his pocket.

He's waiting for the right moment, the right pocket of silence for him to pipe up and hand Magnus his gift. He doesn't want to just randomly blurt it out - especially not when Magnus is handling burning objects, but he's craving to see what Magnus thinks.

He manages to steel his nerve until Magnus has slid his mug over. The tea is steaming, and it smells fruity in a subtle, sweet way.

"I've been meaning to ask what brings you here." Magnus cradles his own mug, leaning over the bench to look closer at Alec. Alec can't help himself from studying every bare inch of his face - it's not the first time he's seen Magnus without makeup, but it's still rare enough to spark something inside of him. Something otherwise unfamiliar.

Alec presses his lips together, and swallows. This couldn't be an easier, more obvious point to bring it up than now.

"I was out shopping, the other day, with Isabelle." Alec explains, because he feels like he needs to. "And, I, uh I found something - something that I think, or really that I hope, you'll like."

Magnus' face lights up, actually lights up, his eyes gaining this extra spark to them, his lips stretching into the softest, fondest smile - his _Alec-smile,_ the one that is reserved for moments like this, moments where Alec does or says something that Magnus finds adorable or cute or whatever it is he'd call it.

(He'd proabably have a better phrase or term for it, actual poetry, not like Alec's messy, jumbled stream.)

"Alec, you spoil me."

Alec's smile dampens, slightly, confusion bleeding in. It's only the second thing Alec has ever bought for Magnus. How is that spoiling him? Magnus is the one that is, that is spoiling _Alec_ , not the other way around.

But Alec isn't about to point that out. Not with the way Magnus is looking at him.

He reaches into his pocket, pulling out the box. Something in Magnus' expression contorts, his nose scrunching. Alec waits, watches Magnus' eyes widen, and then it sinks in, what Magnus must be thinking.

And Alec laughs. Because it's funny.

"It's not an - I'm not proposing to you, Magnus, I promise. Even I know it's too early for that." Alec pushes the box forward. "Just, open it."

His stomach twists with convoluted emotions, from anticipation to clear and suffocating happiness.

Magnus opens the box cautiously, eyes narrowed. Alec catches the precise moment when Magnus sees it, because a flood of bright emotions just takes over his face. Magnus reaches out, fingers grazing over the pendant, the chain, the red velvet beneath. He breathes in slowly, his lips quirking into a delicate smile. When he looks up, his eyes meeting Alec's, Alec has to physically breathe in for fear of losing the ability.

"I love it, Alexander. It's beautiful." Magnus rounds the counter, box still held open in his palm. He brushes a soft kiss against Alec's mouth. "Thank you."

"Do you - do you want me to put it on ... you?" Alec asks, a little hesitantly. It's a bit of a weird request, but he really wants to. The idea of clicking the clasp behind Magnus' otherwise bare and jewellery-free neck...

Magnus tilts his head, studying Alec. And then he nods.

Alec takes the necklace from the box, lifting it up carefully, the chain hanging from his fingers. Magnus turns, until his back is facing Alec, his long neck exposed. Alec unclips the necklace, lifting it over Magnus' head, careful not to get the chain caught in Magnus' hair - the last thing he wants to do is make this situation awkward. It's supposed to be, be sweet and romantic.

He leans forward once he's done and, on a whim, presses a kiss to the back of Magnus' neck, just below where the chain sits. Magnus turns around slowly, his eyes full of complicated wonder, and intense adoration - Alec watches dazedly as his hand reaches up to his throat, fingers dancing along the silver links. The letter pendant rests against his chest, just below his collarbone, and it - it just looks _right._ Like it belongs there.

Which - well, it's-

"Do you think it's a little ... well, weird, or selfish - it being, the pendant, being what it is?"

Magnus shakes his head, fingers still pressed against the 'A'. "I think it's sweet. I like the idea of having something that's connected to you. That reminds me of you. Whenever." His smile softens. "Always."

He shrugs. "Maybe I should just get you a matching one. With an 'M'."

Alec can't discern whether he's being serious or not. But he doesn't think he'd mind.

"I'd like that." He admits.

Perhaps it's a little nerdy. Perhaps it's disgustingly cute. But the idea of having matching necklaces with his boyfriend, with Magnus - it's not exactly something he's opposed to.

Kind of like with the whole gift thing. It seems pretty unlikely that Magnus is going to stop just randomly giving Alec gifts - so perhaps, when the whim catches him, Alec could do the same.

It doesn't have to be big things, just things he knows Magnus would like. Just because.

Because he ... because he loves Magnus (though he's never said it aloud) and because Magnus deserves it.

And, in a way, it can be argued that Alec does too. Deserves the gifts, the happiness.

The unspoken love.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day. x


End file.
